yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koonuki/Info-chan/Journalist's Daughter
This is going to be my first Blog Post, so please bear with me. Also, this blog post is for a couple Headcanons/Theories, so nothing here is leaked info, nor is anything here set in stone for the actual game. ''The Focus: Info-chan, The Journalist & the Cassette Tapes'' '!Warning! If you want to keep guessing about any of these things, you may want to leave this blog post, so it doesn't ruin anything for you. !Warning!' This is a bunch of notes I had and thought of, so it's pretty unorganized. Sorry for the mess ^_^ Okay...breath...Here we go.My newest headcanon/theory that dawned on me not last night, but the night before, is this: 'Yandere-chan & Info-chan are SISTERS.' Let that just sink in for a moment...Okay, quit looking at me like I've lost my mind. You may be wondering, "How can this be?! They look nothing alike! Rabble Rabble..." Let me explain... down to the Headcannon Timeline to skip all this trying to reason who is the Journalist's Daughter, it's long and repetative. Let's take a look at all the information we know... The Journalist & The Mysterious Tapes '' By now, many players have listened to the 10 Mysterious Tapes and heard the tale of the Journalist, his attempt to take take down a high school killer in 1989, his attempt at a new life with a family, his attempt to leave the country, and the daughter he left behind. #We hear a broken man, the Journalist, recording his thoughts, memories, and regrets about when his life began do down spiral. He establishes that he was investigating a murder at a local high school, since the tapes are found on Akademi grounds, we know it's where the murder took place. Additional information to confirm this is the Phantom Girl. He also mentions how it has been 2 or 3 decades since last using the recorder in 1989 at the beginning. #The Police investigation, Journalist's investigation, and Akademi High's cooperation and corruption. And the Journalist's first sighting of the prime suspect, a young girl who stalks her one of her upperclassmen, her senpai. #Young Journalist is tracking 1989 Ryoba's movements; she is apprehended. #Before, during, and outcome of the the Trial of 1989. Ryoba is declared innocent. #After the trial, Ryoba threatens The Journalist. His reputation is tarnished; he is harassed and outcasted. #1989-1990 post trial: Jobs are hard to come by for the Journalist, while drinking comes all too easy. Meets Future Wife - who is oddly possessive and easily jealous. Journalist becomes dependent to her, but doesn't mention her by name. Marries just 6 months after meeting for the first time. #Immediately jumps to death of wife during childbirth - so, this tape takes place at least 9 months later (average length of pregnancies). This is their "only child" as well. He mentions he still drinks during these years. He had a very strained relationship with his daughter and partially blamed her for his wife's death. We learn a bit more about his daughter. #All the habored feelings of misery, hatred, and anger the Journalist felt over the years reach a boiling point. Blinded by rage and a need for justice, he vows to track down Ryoba. #For a week, he tracks Ryoba, who still lives in her hometown, most likely Buraza Town, which is on the outskirts of Akademi. He finds out she is also stalking someone, a recently graduated high school woman. Fighting his moral compass, he resolves to let Ryoba kill once more to gain evidence to convict her. #Journalist has been caught by Ryoba. After a tearful goodbye to his daughter, he flees to America. ''The Journalist's Daughter There are a few candidates up for the Journalist's Daughter: Info-chan, the Student Council President, Kokona and some people even thought it was Pippi Osu and Yandere-chan, herself. And the Mysterious Tapes are the biggest hints to who she is. Yandere-chan (Ayano Aishi) The people who thought this may have also thought that Senpai was the same senpai in the tapes. As stated in Mysterious Tape 1'','' the Journalist is recording this "decades" after what happened in 1989. And when he vows to track down the 1989 yandere, he mentions that she is "grown woman" now. Yandere-chan (Ayano) is 17 and Senpai is 18 at the start of Yandere Simulator which is set during the present. And by Myterious Tapes 8, 9, and 10 ''' we are caught up with the beginning/first day of Yandere Simulator. It is also confirmed that Yandere-chan's parents are Ryoba and her senpai from 1989 . So, I don't think the Journalist can be Yandere-chan's father. Just more confirmation that Yan-chan's parents and the Journalist are separate entities ''Pippi Osu'' I think this one stems from ''Mysterious Tape 7 when the Journalist mentions his daughter bought her own computer and that he didn't know her interests. Pippi is also always on her computer considering her routine, where she spends evey spare moment on one in the computer lab, and her club, gaming. But the thing is her routine tells us what she is doing at all times, there is nothing mysterious about her, like the Journalist made her out to be. We have also never seen her bloody and alive at the same time, the Journalist mentions that she comes home bloody sometimes. Pippi is a loner, who is incapable of defense. '''''Kokona Haruka Kokona has mentioned to Saki, during the Monday Rooftop Conversation, that since her mother passed, her father drinks, comes into her room, and implied abuses her. In Mysterious Tapes 6, 7, and 8 the Journalist has mentioned his drinking problem; however Mysterious tape 7 he seems to blame his daughter directly as the reason his wife died, during childbirth, claiming it "was hard to love her." They seemed to have a very distant and strained relationship as the Journalist's daughter grew up. Personally, I can't see the same Journalist that tried so hard to take Ryoba to jail, abuse his own daughter. In addition, when Kokona tells Saki about the domestic abuse, she uses the present tense, implying that this abuse is still ongoing. According to Mysterious Tape 10 the Journalist is going to hide from Ryoba in America, this is where he is presently Plus, he mentions in Tape 7 that he was a horrible father and that when she'd come home bloody, he leaves her alone out of privacy and fear, '''he can't be doing this to a girl who has been abuse since her mother passed. The '''7th tape mentions that his daughter bought her own computer with money the Journalist doesn't know how she acquired. It is true that Kokona is engaging in Compensated Dating, which is where her income comes from. So she could have possibly bought a computer, but she doesn't seem like she would be on it all the time and she's never on the school computers, like Pippi and Info-chan, probably because she is a social butterfly and likes to gossip before school and during lunch, when she isn't getting phone calls or checking out Senpai, etc. The Student Council President If I didn't think that Info-chan was the Journalist's Daughter, the Student Council President would be my next choice, she was until I got my headcanon. But I'm still going to play Devil's Advocate on this one. The only time Yandere-chan interacts with the SCP is when you walk in and trigger her dialougue on the Saikou laptop. So, she obviously has one. We are not aware how she obtains her money; the Journalist doesn't know how his daughter obtained her income. The SCP mentions that her father doesn't allow her to attend school while Yandere-chan is "active." Since SCP is a rival, she won't show up until her designated week. In Mysterious Tape 7, the Journalist mentions he "tries to stay out of her daughter's business," but the SCP has been specifically instructed not to attend school, which requires SCP's father in involve himself in her business. Also, the Journalist doesn't meddle with his daughter out of fear (mentioned in the tape); I think that the SCP's father instructions come out of concern (no current evidence for this). And though the Journalist is fearful that Ryoba may harm his daughter in revenge, but gives no instructions to stay out of school, only to "stay safe." But playing Devil's advocate, the SCP may have taken the initiative to "stay safe" by not attending school. You'll have to make your own decision there. I think the SCP plays into the story and has the knowledge she does because she and her father are being informed. I think Info-chan is their informattion provider and in exchange she won't get in trouble for all her illegal activity. I don't know if anyone has said this part before (about Info-chan getting off the hook), but someone probably has. Info-chan '' Oh, here we go... Info-chan as the Journalist's Daughter seems to be the most accepted theory on the topic. I have to agree. In '''Mysterious Tape 7 the Jounalist says that his daughter "practically had to raised herself" do to his feeble, self-loathing state prior and post his wife dying, though he probably took care of needs. As much as we've seen Info-chan, she has always seemed very self-seficient -- negotiating a deal with Yandere-chan at the very start of the game, starting her own club, already having a somewhat business exchanging her services/favors for "Lower Undergarment" Shots & selling those pictures for a profit, possibly/probably of the monetary variety. This "steady" source of income could be how she obtains the computer in her club, which looks expensive (to me). This could be the same computer the Journalist's Daughter is always on. He never tried to learn any of his daughter's interest and never spent any time with her between her childhood and when he started recording his story. And Info-chan...she's as mysterious as they come. We all know this. As far as the blood on her clothes, Info-chan could be a Yandere (I said this on her wiki page with an old headcanon). No one knows who is really is or what she does, and if she's the Journalist's Daughter, he obviously doesn't ask questions, from previous history with Ryoba and out of privacy/fear. After the Journalist left the country and Info-chan found the tapes (if they're related), went to the Headmaster and SCP, and began her plot. 'And this is where I will actually start laying out a timeline to go with my Headcanon:' *April 1989 #Ryoba Aishi, age 17, lives day-by-day feeling nothing (Pre-senpai) #Ryoba, Aishi, age 17, meets her senpai #Ryoba Aishi, age 17, kills the Phantom Girl :( #Journalist, at peak in career, learns of a murder at the local high school. Police and Journalist have separate investigations. Journalist takes note of Ryoba's stalking her senpai and tracks her. (MT 2) #Journalist, learns Ryoba stalks anyone interested in her senpai and what happened to the ones that did. Convinces police to apprehend Ryoba Aishi, age 17. (MT 3) # Ryoba Aishi, age 17, lies to court during trial, is declared innocent (MT 4) #Ryoba Aishi, age 17, threatens Journalist post-trial. Journalist harassed for 2 weeks straight (MT 5) #Ryoba Aishi, age 17, kidnaps her senpai and conditions him to never leave her (Basement Tape 1) *One Year Later #Journalist is still dealing with hatred from people and takes up drinking. Meets Future Wife (MT 6) Headcannon: I believe this "future wife" the Journalist met is Ryoba Aishi, age 18, in diguise. If this is the case, it may be on the missing Basement Tapes, probably not the the few right after she captures her senpai, she'll be in the honeymoon phase (dates and such), but after that. His "future wife" acted like Ryoba did with her senpai (unless there is another yandere or just a really messed up wife, but I doubt the first one). This could be the only way she knows how to act when pursuing someone, but she doesn't really love him; it's part of some convoluted plot. Knowing that her senpai won't leave her at this point, this plot could have involved getting the Journalist totally dependent on her and a marriage she could control. (MT 6) A yandere does what they have to, no matter what the price. So, even if she was sure she got of scott-free, something or someone gave her doubt. So, she came up with this plan that even involved her getting pregnant with the Journalist's baby, giving birth, and faking her "death." She then goes back to her Senpai full time (she probably checked on him often during all this craziness). Ryoba Aishi, age 19 marries her senpai, gets pregnant for a second time and has Ayano. *Right Before Yandere Simulator Takes place #Journalist decides to hunt down Ryoba Aishi, age in 40s, and vows to bring her to justice (MT8) #Journalist locates Ryoba Aishi, decides to let Ryoba murder one last time to gather evidence to bring her into custody. (MT 9) # Ryoba Aishi catches Journalist tailing her. Journalist leaves one last tape for his daughter and flees the country to America (MT 10) #Ryoba and Yan-Dad go to America to track down Journalist (Basement Tape 10) #Info-chan, age 17, finds Journalist Tapes (If he is her father). #Info-chan, age 17, finds and tracks Yandere-chan, noting that history is going to repeat itself (from Yandere Simulators old intros on YouTube)(It's outdated, but I still think there is some truth to them) *Day 1 of Yandere Simulator #Info-chan contacts Yandere-chan '''''Awkward Final notes: *If they are sisters, Info-chan is the older sister (that sounds so weird). Their body types aren't that different (then again, a lot of the students have similar body types) *If Info-chan is his daughter, the Journalist has red hair. Or it's a wig that's part of her Info-chan disguise. *Info-chan might want something bad to happen to Osana, to get evidence on Yandere-chan *I know YandereDev said Yandere-chan has no sibs , but that may have been revised, since the debug version can allow all the story revises YandereDev comes up with. This is taking a LONG TIME and it's really late where I am, so I'm going to end it here. I just really want to upload this so nothing happens to it. I'll edit it sometime tomorrow or the next day. Please feel free to speak your mind on this. I'm really interested on everyone's thoughts. Thank you everyone who takes the time to read this. If this ALL wrong, I am so sorry for wasting everyone's time. Especially Jack and Third's, since I made such a scene on Jack's wall TT__TT And it it's wrong, I hope someone gets a laugh out of this. Koonuki Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts